


slow mornings

by chilloutstevie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilloutstevie/pseuds/chilloutstevie
Summary: hi everyone !! this is my first fic i have ever written, and it makes me so nervous to publish this. i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 16





	slow mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! this is my first fic i have ever written, and it makes me so nervous to publish this. i hope you enjoy!

The sun lazily streamed in through the windows and, for a second, all seemed completely ethereal.

It's not like it wasn't ever like this. No, it was almost always peaceful now since the events that happened on that day. Still, quiet Sunday mornings with streaks of sunshine seemed like God was passing on a blessing to them for all of the horrors they'd faced.

She was awake first, sitting up slowly and drawing in a fresh breath. The air smelled of linens and faint lavender. She turned and looked at the bed, folding her side neatly for later that evening. All she could do was stare. The man laying next to her space was fast asleep, drooling a little bit. Riza didn't care. To her, Roy was the most beautiful creation that God had ever made. And if there wasn't a God, Roy had to be one himself. Unruly black hair fell over soft skin and Riza stared in awe. But her stares and admiration ended swiftly as she moved into the kitchen to make morning coffee before work.

-

Just before the alarm would go off, he woke up to the smell of brewed coffee and toast. The first thing he noticed was how beautiful it was: the air was clear, the smells were intoxicating but fresh, and the sunlight danced across the carpet in his room. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, only to be stopped in his tracks.

Riza was beautiful.

He had always known this. When Roy was a boy, he often asked Riza if she would marry him, to which she stuck her tongue out and give him a push. But, _God_ , she had only gotten more beautiful as they had grown. Tall and muscular with blonde hair covering her amber eyes, Roy was absolutely smitten. His lieutenant, though she had been promoted and technically wasn't a lieutenant anymore, was breathtaking as ever. He didn't understand how someone couldn't look at her in awe. Stoic, strong, and kind. That's what Riza was.

-

It was mornings like these that made the two Amestrians fall deeper in love with one another, and it was mornings like these that made them appreciate all of the life that they had left.


End file.
